Negima halloween
by tojaka
Summary: La clase 3A decide ir a un colegio abandonado en Halloween, ¿que encontraran allí?
1. Chapter 1

**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde de otoño fría en Mahora, las hojas secas caían de los árboles, el viento era frío y las nubes anunciaban que iba a llover, en la academia Mahora, la clase 3A estaba haciendo clase de inglés con su profesor.

"Bueno esto es todo por hoy" dijo Negi sonriendo. "Ah, ¿ya sabéis que vais hacer esta noche por Halloween?"

"Si! ¡Iremos a un colegio abandonado!" gritó Makie.

"Hemos quedado esta noche" dijo Yuna sonriendo.

"Pero antes de ir, iremos a la casa de Iinchou para ver una película de terror" dijo Haruna mientras se ajustaba las gafas con el dedo índice. "De esta manera será más emocionante ir al colegio abandonado"

"Creéis que nos encontraremos algo?" dijo Yuna.

"Un hombre lobo" dijo Fuka sonriendo.

" _Venga ya!_ " pensó Chisame.

"Un vampiro!" dijo Fumika.

"Como el de crepúsculo?" dijo Ako.

" _Perdón?_ " pensó Chisame.

"Queréis que la ponga esta noche?" dijo Ayaka mirando a la clase.

"He dicho una película de terror" dijo Haruna con un brillo en sus gafas.

"Ama, usted no brilla" susurró Chachamaru mirándole.

"Chachamaru… Hare ver que no he oído lo que acabas de decir, pero no vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa!" susurró Evangeline con una expresión de enfado.

"Porque no vienes tú también Negi?" dijo Makie sonriendo.

"Si! ¡Ven con nosotras!" dijo Fuka.

"Está bien, ya que me lo pedís" dijo Negi sonriendo.

"¡¿Entonces el profesor Negi vendrá?! ¡No se preocupe yo le protegeré si pasa algo!" dijo Ayaka entrelazando sus manos con una mirada brillante.

"Seguro…" murmuró Asuna.

"Dijiste algo Asuna?" dijo Ayaka mirándola fijamente.

"No, nada" dijo Asuna mirando hacia otro lado.

"Entonces decidido! ¿Hay alguien que no pueda venir?" dijo Kazumi mirando a la clase, entonces Kaede, Mana, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Ku Fei, Satomi, Chizuru y Zazie levantaron la mano.

"Oh, vaya, bueno que se le va hacer" dijo Kazumi. "Las demás nos reuniremos como habíamos dicho, ¿entendido?"

"Si!" gritó la clase a la vez.

/Negima Halloween/

La noche había llegado, la luz de la luna se ocultaba entre las nubes de lluvia y la oscuridad cubría el colegio abandonado donde había ido la clase, el edificio tenia las paredes agrietadas y la pintura desgastada, las ventanas rotas con algunas telarañas y alrededor, había un pequeño patio lleno de arbustos y árboles secos, en la entrada ponía "Prohibido el paso".

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí…" dijo Asuna.

"Tienes miedo Asuna?" dijo Ayaka mirándole con una sonrisa.

"No!"

"Mejor digamos que vamos hacer antes de que empiece a llover…" dijo Yue.

"Esto es lo que haremos" dijo Kazumi enseñando varios trozos de tiras de papel que tenía en su mano. "Estas tiras tienen un número, ello decidirá el orden por el que entraremos, por ejemplo, si a mí me toca ser la primera, iré sola al colegio abandonado y cuando pasen 10 minutos, le tocará al número dos y así, tenemos que aguantar dos horas allí"

"Está bien…" dijo Nodoka, la clase cogió cada uno una tira.

"Bien! ¡Este será el orden!" dijo Kazumi sonriendo. "Chisame, Misora, Akira, Sakurako, Misa, Satsuki, Fuka, Fumika, Madoka, Makie, Natsumi, Yuna, Ayaka, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Ako, Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Negi y yo"

"Tú eres la última… Sospechoso" dijo Makie mirándola de reojo.

"Tuve suerte simplemente" dijo Kazumi encogiendo los hombros. "Tenéis todas linternas?"

"Si!" gritó la clase.

"El profesor Negi no va delante de mi…" dijo Ayaka.

"Que querías, ¿consolarlo?" dijo Haruna sonriendo.

"Que- No, yo-"

"Porque me tocó ser la primera…" dijo Chisame mirando su número con una expresión de enfado.

"Vamos Chisame tu puedes!" dijo Yuna dándole leves palmadas en su hombro. "Tienes miedo?"

"No!" gritó Chisame, entonces fue al colegio abandonado.

"Que la valentía te acompañe!" gritó Haruna sonriendo mientras Chisame murmuraba algo.

/Negima Halloween/

"Apenas se ve algo" murmuró Chisame mientras caminaba con la linterna, el edificio tenía varios pasillos que parecían no tener fin con diferentes puertas, un ascensor viejo, telarañas y polvo. "Tch, no sé porque me deje convencer para hacer esto, bueno, no pasa nada, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo es una prueba" dijo Chisame, entonces escuchó algo que venía de detrás de ella. "Eh?..." dijo Chisame girándose. "AHH!"

"Que fue eso?" dijo Makie.

"Parecía Chisame…" dijo Nodoka asustada.

"Ha pasado el tiempo… ¿A quién le toca?" dijo Kazumi.

"A mi…" dijo Misora.

"Suerte" dijo Akira, entonces Misora fue hacia el colegio abandonado.

"Que le debió de haber pasado a Chisame? Mejor no pensar en ello… Por suerte, tengo una linterna" dijo Misora encendiéndola. "Ahora se ve mejor" dijo Misora viendo el edificio. "Me pregunto que habrá en esta puerta" dijo Misora mientras la miraba, la abrió y nada más abrirla vio alguien. "AHH!"

"Misora!" gritaron a la vez Fumika y Fuka asustadas.

"Ahora sí, ¡allí pasa algo!" dijo Haruna.

"Si no vamos no sabremos qué pasa" dijo Yuna.

"Seguro que no es nada" dijo Ayaka. "Habrán escuchado algo y seguro que era el viento"

"Porque no vas y lo compruebas si tan segura estas?" dijo Asuna mirándole de reojo.

"Debemos de respetar los números" dijo Ayaka con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Claro"

"Ahora voy yo…" dijo Akira, suspiró y fue hacia el colegio abandonado, pasó tiempo y varias de la clase ya habían ido hacia el edificio, pero siempre que iba alguna, se escuchaban los gritos de esta.

"Van cayendo todas" dijo Kazumi con una mirada seria.

"Nunca las olvidaremos!" dijo Haruna con una mano en la frente despidiéndose.

"Que!" gritó Negi.

"No digáis eso! ¡Están vivas!" gritó Asuna mirándolas.

"Vamos Asuna, le estábamos dando emoción" dijo Kazumi.

"Solo quedamos nosotras" dijo Yuna mirando a Ako, Natsumi, Yuna, Nodoka, Makie, Yue, Ayaka, Asuna, Negi, Haruna, Setsuna, Konoka y Kazumi. "Quien va ahora?"

"Yo…" dijo Makie con una voz entrecortada y una expresión de miedo.

"Makie, pase lo que pase huye y no mires atrás!" dijo Haruna mirándole y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"¡¿Eh?!" dijo Makie nerviosa.

"Diciéndole eso, no le ayudas" dijo Yue suspirando, Makie miró al edificio y fue hacia el.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1 gracias por leer, dejen sus review y den su opinión si puede ser, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"Espero que no pase nada…" dijo Makie, después de estar un rato caminando por los pasillos, vio una escalera y empezó a subirla, cuando terminó de subir, siguió por otro pasillo.

"De momento voy bien" dijo Makie ahora más calmada, entonces escuchó un ruido que venia del fondo del pasillo, Makie se asustó, enfocó con la linterna el fondo del pasillo y vio a alguien de pie delante de ella, era mas alta, llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo en la cabeza que le cubría la mirada y una capa que estaba por debajo desgarrada, Makie parpadeo dos veces y vio que la persona ya no estaba.

"Habrá sido mi imaginación?" dijo Makie con una voz de miedo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sintió que chocó con algo, Makie se giró lentamente y vio a la misma persona que había visto sonriéndole, Makie quiso alumbrarle con la linterna pero la persona le golpeo la mano y la linterna cayó al suelo rompiéndose, a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro ahora, Makie podía ver que los ojos de la persona brillaban en la oscuridad, eran de color rojo y la estaba mirando con una mirada penetrante y fija, Makie se asustó y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, de repente, cuando estaba huyendo, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

"Ay!" dijo Makie por el golpe, se giró asustada y vio que la persona estaba delante de ella mirándole, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la persona sonrió mostrando sus colmillos con la mirada roja como la sangre.

"AH! ¡Otra vez no!" gritó Makie viendo como la persona se lanzaba hacia ella.

"Hora del grito" dijo Haruna.

"Las 10 de la noche" dijo Kazumi.

"Hum, pobre Makie" dijo Yuna.

"No tiene gracia!" dijo Asuna.

"Soy la siguiente…" dijo Natsumi.

"No te preocupes, veras como no es para tanto" dijo Ayaka, Natsumi asintió y fue hacia el edificio.

"Iinchou tiene razón, no debo de estar asustada" dijo Natsumi mientras observaba el lugar, de repente algo tiró una de las puertas del edificio abajo con fuerza y de ahí salieron dos zombis demacrados que caminaban arrastrando los pies.

"Eh! ¡Pero por qué!" gritó Natsumi asustada mientras iba corriendo para perderlos de vista por donde había venido, cuando llegó al final del pasillo, al girar vio a otro zombi con una barra de metal, Natsumi quiso girar de nuevo, pero vio a los otros dos zombis de antes que iban hacia ella. "NOO!"

/Negima Halloween/

"Ya ha pasado el tiempo" dijo Yuna mirando el colegio. "¡Está bien! ¡Ahora voy yo!" dijo levantando el puño.

"Suerte Yuna!" dijo Haruna levantando el pulgar, Yuna asintió y fue al edificio.

"Que silencio" dijo Yuna mirando el pasillo, de repente, se escuchó un sonido. "Que es eso?" dijo Yuna deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo, mientras seguía escuchando un ruido que cada vez era más fuerte. "Que ruido es ese?" dijo Yuna, entonces, se dio cuenta de que ahora venía de detrás suyo, se giró y vio a una persona con una máscara cubriendo su rostro y con una motosierra. "¡¿En serio?! ¡Ayuda!"

"Yuna! ¡Estaba pidiendo ayuda!" dijo Asuna al escuchar el grito de Yuna.

"Déjalo Asuna, ahora me toca ir a mí" dijo Ayaka suspirando.

"Y si le ha pasado algo!" dijo Negi preocupado.

"No se preocupe profesor Negi, es una prueba de valor, es normal que las chicas hagan esos gritos" dijo Ayaka sonriéndole para calmarle. "Bueno, ahora me toca ir a mi"

"Ve con cuidado" dijo Ako, Ayaka asintió y fue al edificio.

"No sé porque gritan tanto, solo es una prueba" dijo Ayaka mientras iba caminando, después de unos minutos, se paró en una de las puertas, la abrió y con la linterna vio que había unas letras escritas de color rojo en la pared pidiendo ayuda. "Debe de ser esto alguna broma…" dijo Ayaka algo asustada.

"Iinchou…" dijo una voz débil, Ayaka miró a su alrededor y vio alguien tirado en el suelo, fue donde estaba la persona y vio a Yuna que la habían atravesado con algo y estaba en un charco de sangre.

"Yu-Yuna!" gritó Ayaka con una expresión de miedo.

"Iinchou…" dijo Yuna con una voz entrecortada. "Sal-sálvate… Huye…" dijo Yuna perdiendo la conciencia, Ayaka se fue corriendo de la habitación con una expresión de miedo. " _Debo de avisar a las demás y al profesor Negi! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Yuna!_ " pensó Ayaka mientras corría, entonces mientras iba por el pasillo, vio a alguien que la estaba esperando delante de ella, Ayaka se detuvo para irse por otro lado, pero la persona corrió hacia ella y la tiro al suelo poniéndose encima.

"Suéltame!" dijo Ayaka intentando liberarse, entonces notó que aquella persona le faltaba la cabeza. "NOO!"

"Iinchou también…" dijo Kazumi.

"Tengo que ir!" dijo Negi preocupado.

"Cálmate Negi" dijo Haruna.

"Pero si piden ayuda!"

"Es lo que decidimos todos antes de venir aquí, si vas ahora y resulta que están bien, estropearas la gracia de haber venido" dijo Kazumi intentando calmarle. "Esta prueba consiste en asustarte"

"No te preocupes Negi" dijo Setsuna poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Set-chan tiene razón" dijo Konoka sonriendo.

"…"

"Bien, Nodoka, te tocaba ahora, ¿no?" dijo Haruna mirándole.

"Eh- Si…" dijo Nodoka asintiendo, entonces fue al edificio. "No debí de haber visto aquella película de terror…" dijo Nodoka asustada. "No tengo miedo… No tengo miedo…" murmuró Nodoka, mientras iba por uno de los pasillos.

"Que suerte tengo, otra víctima" dijo una voz, Nodoka miró detrás de ella y con la linterna vio que había alguien flotando en el aire con una mirada roja. "Ah!" dijo Nodoka, se fue corriendo por el pasillo asustada y después de unos minutos se detuvo pensando que ya no la seguía, entonces, delante de ella, vio algo que estaba agachado de espaldas y lo enfocó con la linterna, de repente, lo que había se giró y vio que era un hombre-lobo que ahora la estaba mirando, tenía la boca manchada de algo rojo, entonces el hombre-lobo se puso de pie y Nodoka vio que en el suelo estaba Misa.

"Mi-Misa…" dijo Nodoka asustada. "No-"

"Era tu amiga? Lo siento, bueno no te preocupes" dijo el hombre-lobo sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano. "Ya que tú eres la siguiente" dijo el hombre-lobo mientras iba hacia ella.

"No!" gritó Nodoka temblando, le tiró la linterna y se fue corriendo para huir de él, pero no pudo avanzar demasiado porque al girarse se tropezó por los nervios y cayó al suelo, entonces vio que el hombre-lobo estaba a su lado mirándola.

"Se acabó" dijo el hombre-lobo sonriendo.

"Tú, chucho, yo la vi primero" dijo una voz acercándose hacia ellos.

"Que? Oh venga, tú ya tuviste suficiente con la otra" dijo el hombre-lobo.

"No me fue suficiente" dijo la persona con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"No seas tan egoísta!"

"¿Quieres que te tire por la ventana? Tú ya has tenido también tu momento" dijo la persona señalando a Misa, mientras, Nodoka estaba tirada en el suelo viendo como empezaron a discutir.

" _Negi-sensei…_ " pensó Nodoka mientras perdía la consciencia.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2 gracias por leer, dejen sus review y den su opinión si puede ser, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Azuna Konoe: Gracias por comentar :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Tiempo" dijo Kazumi mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

"Voy yo ahora, iré a ver qué pasó con Nodoka y las demás" dijo Yue con una mirada seria y se fue al edificio.

"Realmente no creo que les haya pasado algo" dijo Yue con una mirada seria, en ese momento, notó que algo cayó en su hombro y se detuvo, puso su mano encima de su hombro y notó que era algo viscoso. "Que es esto?" dijo Yue con una expresión confundida, enfocó con la linterna al techo y vio una especie de lagarto mutante que la miraba mientras le caía la saliva de la boca. "AH!" gritó Yue viendo como el lagarto saltó encima suyo, salió corriendo por el pasillo antes que la cogiera y dejó caer la linterna. " _¡¿Que hace algo como eso aquí?! ¡No tiene sentido!_ " pensó Yue, mientras iba corriendo, vio alguien que la estaba esperando pie enfrente de ella, llevaba una máscara que le cubría el rostro y un manto, la persona saco de repente un cuchillo y se lo lanzó haciendo que Yue se tirara al suelo para esquivarlo, cuando levantó la mirada vio que la persona estaba con el lagarto mirándole y apuntándole con una pistola. " _Negi-sensei_ " pensó Yue.

"Se acabó" dijo la persona mientras la apuntaba.

"Parece que ya no hay tantos gritos…" dijo Kazumi.

"Eso es bueno… ¿No?" dijo Ako.

"Bien! ¡Al fin es mi turno!" dijo Haruna.

"Paru, ve con cuidado" dijo Asuna mirándola.

"No os preocupéis, ¡estaré bien!" dijo Haruna levantando el pulgar. "Sino acordaros de mi cada vez que leáis BL y GL!"

"¡Paruuu!"

"Que es BL y GL?" dijo Negi con una expresión confusa mientras Konoka y Setsuna se sonrojaron.

"Nada!" dijo Asuna sonrojada.

"Bueno, ¡voy tirando!" dijo Haruna sonriendo.

"Que feliz es…" dijo Asuna suspirando mientras veía como se iba.

/Negima Halloween/

"Es raro llevo un rato por este edificio y no encuentro a ninguna, ¿dónde estarán? El edificio es grande pero aun así con todas las que ya han entrado…" dijo Haruna enfocando con la linterna por todos lados. "Se habrán escondido… Mirare por esta puerta" dijo Haruna, abrió la puerta y entró, mientras enfocaba con la linterna vio que había varios armarios y bancos de vestuario. " _Debió de ser el vestuario de este colegio…_ " pensó Haruna, de repente, escuchó un ruido que venía de uno de los armarios. " _Seguro que alguna se ha escondido ahí_ " pensó Haruna sonriendo y fue hacia el armario. "Sabía que erais alguna-" dijo Haruna abriéndolo, pero vio que quien había era una persona con una máscara y una motosierra. "Perdón" dijo Haruna cerrando lentamente la puerta, entonces se fue corriendo hacia la puerta del vestuario, pero ahora no podía abrirla. "Porque no se abre!" dijo Haruna intentando abrirla, se giró y vio que la persona había salido y estaba yendo hacia ella. "Oh, no…"

"Ya faltamos menos" dijo Kazumi mirando los pocos que eran y notó que le cayó una gota de lluvia en la cabeza. "Vaya hombre, empieza a llover" dijo mirando el cielo.

"Pongámonos debajo de la entrada" dijo Konoka señalándola con el dedo índice.

"Vamos" dijo Asuna, fueron hacia el edificio y se pusieron bajo la entrada para resguardarse de la lluvia.

"Al menos así no nos mojaremos" dijo Ako.

"Quien va ahora?" preguntó Kazumi.

"Ah, yo…" dijo Ako mirándola nerviosa, suspiró y entro al edificio, encendió la linterna, y fue por los pasillos, después de estar caminando unos minutos, escucho que empezó a llover más fuerte y haber tormenta. "Ahora es peor…" dijo Ako mirando por una de las ventanas, mientras estaba distraída, escuchó unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban, dejo de mirar por la ventana rota y enfocó con la linterna el pasillo.

"Qu-quien anda ahí?" dijo Ako con una voz entrecortada, pero nadie contestó. "¿Quién es?" dijo Ako cada vez más asustada, de repente vio que su linterna enfocó a una pequeña muñeca que llevaba con ella dos pequeños cuchillos.

"Te. Voy. A. Matar" dijo la muñeca levantando los pequeños cuchillos. "Ke, ke, ke"

"Ah! ¡No!" gritó Ako viendo cómo se acercaba a ella, corrió en dirección contraria huyendo de ella y después de estar corriendo por el pasillo, abrió una de las puertas y la cerró detrás de ella, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un aula ya que había pupitres con sus respectivas sillas, una pizarra y unos armarios.

"Ah… Ah…" dijo Ako cogiendo aire, intentando recuperarse. " _No creo que pueda entrar aquí…_ " pensó Ako, de repente, un cuchillo atravesó la puerta e hizo un pequeño agujero en ella. "Ah!" gritó Ako alejándose de la puerta.

"No podrás huir de mí, ke, ke, ke" dijo la muñeca riéndose y asomándose por el pequeño agujero que había hecho. "Solo es cuestión de tiempo" dijo la muñeca mientras seguía agujereando la puerta, Ako miró a su alrededor para ver si podía salir de ahí, fue a uno de los armarios, lo abrió y vio que solo había cosas para limpiar el aula. "¡Que hago!" dijo Ako asustada.

"Que ocurre, ¿estas asustada?" dijo una voz divertida, Ako se giró y vio a una persona sentada en la mesa de profesor viéndola, tenía sombrero puntiagudo en la cabeza que le cubría la mirada y una capa.

"Como- qui-quién eres?" dijo Ako con una voz entrecortada mirándole, la persona se río y empezó a mover las piernas hacia delante y hacia detrás.

"Quién soy? Soy alguien que acaba de encontrar otra víctima para saciar mi sed, ya que ese estúpido chucho se interpuso antes…"

"Que-"

"Ya bebí la sangre de alguna de tus amigas, pero… No fue suficiente" dijo la persona sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.

"Eres un vampiro…" dijo Ako asustada.

"Acertaste" dijo el vampiro sin dejar de sonreír. "Viniendo aquí a estas horas de la noche en Halloween, y con un cartel poniendo prohibida la entrada, que temerario" dijo el vampiro mientras bajaba de la mesa. "No debisteis de haber venido, porque por ello ahora vais a lamentarlo, vuestro juego os va a costar caro" dijo el vampiro, de repente la muñeca entró por el agujero que había hecho a la puerta. "Por fin, oh, vaya, ya está aquí" dijo la muñeca viendo que el vampiro la estaba mirando. "Bueno, por lo menos déjame hacerle algo antes de que te sacies con ella, será rápido" dijo la muñeca, se giró y miró a Ako. "Los niños no deberían estar deambulando tan tarde en la noche, pero gracias a ello voy a poder divertirme, ke, ke, ke" Ako retrocedió.

"No huiras" dijo la muñeca, lanzó uno de sus cuchillos y antes de que tocara Ako, ella se movió hacia un lado y el cuchillo paso por su mejilla dejando un leve corte, el cual le empezó a sangrar.

"Tch, falle" dijo la muñeca viendo que el vampiro le había dado una mirada severa.

" _Suficiente_ "

"No puedo tener otro intento?"

"No" dijo el vampiro con una voz autoritaria.

"Oh…" dijo la muñeca, el vampiro miró a Ako y empezó a ir hacia ella.

"No te acerques!" gritó Ako asustada, retrocediendo hasta que chocó con el armario de antes, lo miró y vio que, de todas las cosas, había una escoba, la cogió rápidamente e intentó golpear al vampiro con ella, pero paró el golpe con la mano y con un movimiento brusco se la quitó y la lanzo lejos, entonces el vampiro le sujeto los brazos con fuerza hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza para que no pudiera escapar.

"De verdad creías que podrías hacerme algo con eso?" dijo el vampiro sonriendo. "La chica de antes, su sangre fue demasiado dulce, ¿cómo será la tuya?"

"No- Suéltame!"

"Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, tienes suerte de que no te hayas encontrado con el de la motosierra" dijo la muñeca.

"¡¿Eh?!" dijo Ako asustada con lágrimas en los ojos, de pronto, sintió que el vampiro empezó a lamer la herida que le hizo la muñeca, cuando terminó, la herida dejó de sangrar, entonces la miró sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, será rápido… Ahora, te mostrare como lo hace uno de verdad, y no como esos vampiros de cierta película" dijo mostrando sus colmillos, Ako vio que de repente la mirada del vampiro era roja, Ako gritó y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 3. Gracias por leer, me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre la historia hasta ahora en los review, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Azuna Konoe: Gracias por comentar :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Set-chan vigila" dijo Konoka viendo que le tocaba a Setsuna.

"No te preocupes" dijo Setsuna sonriéndole, miró el colegio y fue hacia el, una vez dentro, estuvo caminando por varios sitios del lugar, hasta que al final vio alguien.

"Te estaba esperando" dijo la persona con una máscara.

"Espero que Set-chan este bien" dijo Konoka.

"No te preocupes seguro que lo está" dijo Asuna.

"Konoka, es tu turno" dijo Kazumi.

"Si" dijo Konoka asintiendo, entonces fue al edificio. " _Donde estará Set-chan?_ " pensó Konoka mientras subía por una de las escaleras, cuando llego al piso de arriba, fue por el pasillo que había, entonces escuchó un ruido que venia del fondo del pasillo. "Set-chan?"

"Bien! Ya solo quedamos nosotros tres" dijo Kazumi sonriendo. "Asuna"

"Si, lo sé, me toca" dijo Asuna suspirando.

"Asuna" dijo Negi preocupado.

"No me pongas esa cara, estaré bien" dijo Asuna sonriendo. "Seguro que las demás también lo están, bueno, voy tirando" dijo Asuna yendo hacia el edificio.

/Negima Halloween/

"Está más oscuro de lo que pensé" dijo Asuna mirando el lugar con la linterna, de repente, escuchó un ruido que parecía el de un animal. "Que es eso?" dijo Asuna con una voz de curiosidad, se dio la vuelta y vio a un lagarto mutante que estaba acercándose hacia ella.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que hace eso aquí?!" gritó Asuna, entonces el lagarto empezó a ir más rápido hacia ella. "¡Atrás!" gritó Asuna mientras le lanzaba la linterna, el lagarto atrapó la linterna con la boca y la destrozó.

"Ah! ¡La compre hoy!" dijo Asuna con una expresión de enfado, entonces se puso a correr por el pasillo. "Ahora sí que estoy preocupada por las demás! ¿Y se les ha pasado algo? ¡No debimos de haber decidido que no utilizaríamos las cartas de pactio!" dijo Asuna mientras seguía corriendo, de repente, el suelo se rompió y cayó al piso de abajo, por suerte, cayó en una colchoneta que había allí. "Menos mal que había esto debajo…" dijo Asuna, entonces vio que delante de ella estaba Setsuna.

"Setsuna! ¿Estás bien? ¡Me ha estado persiguiendo un lagarto gigante!" dijo Asuna yendo hacia ella, pero vio que Setsuna desenvaino su espada.

"Setsuna…?" dijo Asuna mirándola preocupada, de repente, Setsuna la atacó con la espada, Asuna la esquivó y retrocedió unos pasos.

"Que te pasa Setsuna!" gritó Asuna, mientras algo se escuchó de detrás de ella, Asuna se giró y vio que era el lagarto de antes que había saltado por el agujero.

"No-"

"Bueno, por fin te toca Negi" dijo Kazumi sonriendo.

"Si" dijo Kamo en su hombro.

"Desde cuando estás ahí?" dijo Kazumi mirándole.

"No hace demasiado, suerte aniki" dijo Kamo.

"Kamo-kun, no vienes?" dijo Negi.

"Ah… No, yo me quedo aquí…"

"Oh vamos, ve con él" dijo Kazumi mientras lo cogía y se lo daba a Negi.

"Porque!" dijo Kamo.

"Tienes miedo?" dijo Kazumi sonriendo.

"Yo? Claro que no"

"Entonces ve con él"

"Voy al colegio Kazumi" dijo Negi.

"Ok" dijo Kazumi asintiendo. "Oh, Negi"

"Que?"

"No, nada, suerte" dijo Kazumi viendo como Negi se iba.

/Negima Halloween/

"Bueno aniki, parece todo tranquilo, me pregunto dónde estará la chavalita" dijo Kamo en el hombro de él.

"Yo también, espero que estén todas bien"

"Seguro que-" de repente la linterna dejo de ir y se quedaron a oscuras. "¡Porque no va ahora!" gritó Kamo.

"No lo sé Kamo-kun!" dijo Negi intentando que se encendiera.

"Negi…" dijo una voz.

"Eh?" dijo Negi girándose rápidamente, entonces vio a Konoka con una vela en la mano.

"Konoka!"

"Huye Negi… Todas han caído, yo también…"

"Que dices Konoka?" dijo Negi preocupado.

"Vete de aquí…Antes de que también te atrapen…" dijo Konoka susurrando, la vela se apagó y Konoka desapareció.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" dijo Kamo.

"Tenemos que encontrarlas Kamo-kun…" dijo Negi preocupado.

"Pero-" dijo Kamo, entonces se escuchó el ruido de una motosierra.

"Aniki dime que eso ha sido tu estómago"

"No…"

"Entonces…" dijo Kamo, Negi se giró lentamente y vio a una persona con una máscara y una motosierra que se les estaba acercando.

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Os voy a mutilar" dijo la persona.

"Corre!" gritó Kamo asustado, Negi empezó a correr mientras la persona les seguía.

"Aniki usa la magia!"

"No puedo Kamo-kun!"

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Porque?!"

"Porque antes de venir me hice un sello para no usarla por unas horas!"

"¡¿Como?!"

"¡Las chicas y yo decidimos hacerlo para que fuera más interesante, pero no pensé que pasaría esto!" dijo Negi mientras corría por el pasillo, subió por las escaleras.

"Creo que ya no nos persigue…" dijo Kamo mirando hacia atrás. "Encontremos a las chicas y salgamos de aquí, no podemos hacer mucho por ahora" dijo Kamo, Negi asintió y fue por el pasillo, mientras iba por el, encontró a Yuna y a Haruna tiradas en el suelo.

"Haruna! Yuna!" gritó Negi mientras iba. "Ah!" gritó Negi al ver que a Yuna la habían atravesado y a Yuna le faltaba un brazo.

"Aniki! Parecen que estén-"

"Es mi culpa Kamo-kun…" dijo Negi con una voz triste.

"No! ¡No es tu culpa!" dijo Kamo intentando animarle, entonces vio que algo se les acercaba. "Se acerca algo!"

"Que-" dijo Negi mirando al pasillo.

"¡¿Eso son zombis?!" dijo Kamo viendo como se les acercaban. "Vámonos aniki! ¡Si nos pillan nos volveremos como ellos!"

"Pero-"

"No te preocupes por ellas! ¡Vamos!" dijo Kamo asustado, Negi empezó a correr por el pasillo.

"Por suerte son lentos por naturaleza" dijo Kamo, entonces vio como uno de ellos empezó a correr detrás de ellos. "Pero que- ¡Estúpido zombi, no podía ser como todos!" gritó Kamo con una expresión de enfado. "Porque te paras aniki?"

"Puede que no tenga magia, pero puedo usar kung fu" dijo Negi poniéndose en posición para atacar.

"Bien! Podemos intentarlo" dijo Kamo, Negi fue atacarle, pero el zombi paró su ataque y empezó atacarle con kung fu también.

"¡¿Desde cuándo saben hacer Kung fu?!" dijo Kamo indignado, de repente se escuchó un ruido que venía de detrás. "Oh no… Ese ruido…" dijo Kamo viendo que era el mismo ruido de antes. "Huyamos aniki! ¡Nos encontró!" gritó Kamo asustado, Negi se las arregló para esquivar al zombi y empezó a correr una vez más, cuando estuvo un rato corriendo vio Asuna yendo hacia él también corriendo.

"Asuna!"

"Negi!" gritó Asuna yendo hacia él. "¡Me persigue un estúpido lagarto y Setsuna no sé qué le pasa que me empezó atacar por algún motivo!

"A nosotros nos persiguen unos zombis y uno con una motosierra!" gritó Kamo.

"Eh? ¡¿Porque?!"

"Eso me gustaría saber a mí!" dijo Kamo.

"Ya están aquí!" dijo Negi viendo que se les estaban acercando.

"Cojamos el ascensor! ¡Ahí no pueden entrar!" dijo Kamo viendo que había uno donde estaban, se metieron dentro y Asuna empezó a darle a uno de los botones.

"No estará estropeado?" preguntó Negi.

"Esperemos que no! ¡Date prisa!" dijo Kamo.

"Ya lo hago, ¡pero no se cierran las puertas!" dijo Asuna.

"Que vienen!" dijo Negi, cuando parecía que les iban a coger, las puertas se cerraron y empezó a subir el ascensor.

"Menos mal…" dijo Asuna suspirando.

"Al menos aquí no pasara nada" dijo Kamo, de repente, el ascensor se paró.

"No podías haberte callado" dijo Asuna.

"Ahora qué?" dijo Negi asustado, entonces todos los botones del ascensor empezaron a iluminarse y la luz del ascensor empezó a encenderse y apagarse sola.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" gritó Kamo, de repente, el ascensor empezó a bajar y a subir cada vez más rápido.

"Ah!" gritaron los tres a la vez.

"Haz que pare!" gritó Kamo.

"No puedo! Negi no puedes hacer algo?!" dijo Asuna,

"No puedo usar la magia!" dijo Negi.

"No sé porque hicimos caso a Haruna!" dijo Asuna.

"Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora" dijo Kazumi mientras iba al edificio.

"Empiezo a no encontrarme bien…" dijo Kamo mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo y bajando rápido, de repente, el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió.

"Por fin…" dijo Asuna algo mareada. "Vámonos antes de que vuelva hacer lo mismo…"

"Si…" dijo Negi mientras salían del ascensor.

"Donde estamos ahora?" dijo Kamo mirando el sitio.

"No lo sé" dijo Negi, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio como el lagarto apareció de repente y tiró Asuna al suelo poniéndose encima de ella inmovilizándola.

"Asuna!" gritó Negi asustado.

"Estúpido lagarto, ¡suéltame!" gritó Asuna intentando liberarse, entonces vio como la persona de la motosierra estaba acercándose a ella. "No-"

"Asuna!" gritó Negi yendo hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, alguien lo tiró al suelo poniéndose en su espalda y le inmovilizó un brazo detrás de la espalda y el otro se lo sujetó en el suelo.

"Aniki!" gritó Kamo mirando desde suelo como el vampiro que llevaba un sombrero y una capa lo sostenía. "Aguanta!" dijo Kamo queriendo ir, pero una mano lo cogió levantándolo del suelo. "Ah!" dijo Kamo asustado al ver que lo había cogido uno de los zombis. "No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Soy joven aún y tengo sueños que cumplir!" dijo Kamo asustado.

"Ne-Negi!" dijo Asuna viendo como el vampiro se acercaba al cuello de él con los ojos rojos.

"Se acabó" dijo la persona levantando la motosierra mirándola, Asuna cerró los ojos.

"Vamos a morir!" gritó Kamo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No!" gritó Negi asustado notando los labios del vampiro en su cuello, pero en vez de morderle, notó que le estaba besando el cuello.

"Eh?" dijo Negi abriendo los ojos confundido, de repente, la persona se apartó y empezó a reírse.

"Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Qué cara pusiste bouya!"

"Que?" dijo Negi parpadeando varias veces, el vampiro lo soltó y se levantó mientras se quitaba el sombrero, Negi se giró y vio a Evangeline.

"Ma- ¡¿Maestra?! ¡¿Porque?!" dijo Negi levantándose del suelo mirándole confundido.

"Oh bueno las chicas de la clase me dijeron de asustaros cuando fuerais al colegio abandonado, me pareció divertido" dijo Evangeline encogiendo los hombros.

"Las chicas?" dijo Negi, Evangeline le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se girara, entonces vio al lagarto y a la persona de la motosierra mirándole.

"Lo siento Negi" dijo Kazumi mientras se acercaba a ellos con Satomi, Setsuna y Konoka.

"Konoka! ¡Estás bien!"

"Lo siento Negi, nosotras ya lo sabíamos" dijo Konoka con las manos juntas y Setsuna inclinándose como disculpa.

"Que?"

"El lagarto es una invención mía" dijo Satomi con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

"El de la motosierra es Zazie" dijo Kazumi mientras Zazie se quitaba la máscara.

"Eh!" gritó Negi.

"Perdonar… ¡Pero alguien me puede quitar esta cosa de encima!" gritó Asuna con una expresión de enfado, Satomi movió la mano y el lagarto se apartó dejando Asuna levantarse.

"Los siento Asuna" dijo Kazumi sonriendo.

"¿¡Sabéis el rato que he pasado!?" dijo Asuna con una expresión de enfado. "Entonces las tiras de papel-"

"Si, se hizo para que fueran en ese orden" dijo Kazumi.

"Estaba amañado!"

"Pero Haruna y Yuna!" dijo Negi preocupado.

"Estamos bien" dijo una voz, Negi se giró y vio a Haruna y a Yuna acercándose.

"Era sangre de mentira" dijo Haruna sonriendo.

"Ah… Vi mi vida pasar entera…" dijo Kamo suspirando. "Solo había ropa interior y aniki…"

"Está bien, ¡quien lo sabía!" dijo Asuna.

"Lo sabían aparte de mí, Setsuna, Konoka, Yuna, Ku Fei, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Zazie, Kaede, Mana, Satomi, Chizuru y Zazie" dijo Kazumi.

"Setsuna también…" dijo Asuna.

"Si no lo hubiera sabido, se hubiera puesto a repartir a diestro y siniestro con la espada para proteger a Konoka" dijo Haruna sonriendo, Setsuna se sonrojó.

"Ya estamos aquí" dijo Kaede con las demás.

"Negi-sensei!" dijo Ayaka yendo hacia él. "Le hicieron algo?" dijo Ayaka preocupada.

"No… Estoy bien Iinchou"

"Yo también estoy aquí" dijo Asuna mirándole.

"Oh Asuna, estas bien al parecer, me alegro"

" _Gracias_ " dijo Asuna.

"A mí me atacaron unos zombis…" dijo Natsumi.

"Eran Ku Fei y Chizuru" dijo Kazumi mirándoles.

"Lo sentimos" dijeron a la vez Chizuru y Ku Fei.

"Con razón sabia Kung fu" susurró Kamo.

"Yo me encontré con alguien que me lanzo un cuchillo" dijo Yue.

"Yo" dijo Mana levantando el brazo. "Mi culpa"

"Yo con un hombre-lobo y con alguien que tenía la mirada roja…" dijo Nodoka.

"Yo también me encontré con alguien con la mirada roja!" gritó Makie.

"El hombre-lobo era Kotaro" dijo Kazumi. "Ya puedes salir"

"Hum… Lo siento Nodoka…" dijo Kotaro disculpándose con una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras iba hacia ella.

"Ah… No pasa nada"

"Kotaro? ¿Tú también?" dijo Asuna mirándole.

"Me convencieron para hacerlo" dijo Kotaro rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice y mirando hacia otro lado.

"Y respecto a esa persona de mirada roja" dijo Kazumi sonriéndole a Evangeline.

"Fui yo" dijo Evangeline suspirando, levantando la mano.

"El vampiro…" dijo Ako.

"También era yo" dijo Evangeline.

"Les chupaste la sangre?" susurró Asuna mirándole.

"No!"

"Por cierto Ako, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?" dijo Natsumi mirándole.

"Ah…" dijo Ako nerviosa.

"Fui yo!" dijo Chachazero levantando su mano mientras estaba en la cabeza de Chachamaru. "Lo siento, me emocione, ke, ke, ke"

"Eva-chan, a ver si controlas a la muñeca sádica!" dijo Asuna.

"Hmph, no es mi culpa si esa muñeca estúpida no sabe controlarse!"

"Gracias por el alago ama, ke, ke, ke" dijo Chachazero.

"No era ningún alago!"

"Entonces la persona sin cabeza…" dijo Ayaka.

"Era yo" respondió Chachamaru.

"Espera… ¿Y qué pasa con el ascensor?" preguntó Asuna.

"Oh eso… Fue Sayo" dijo Kazumi sonriendo. "Verdad?" dijo Kazumi mirando a Sayo que apareció a su lado.

"Si, lo siento" dijo Sayo.

"Bueno todo aclarado entonces" dijo Kazumi. "Ya paró de llover, podemos regresar antes de que empiece de nuevo"

"Si, vámonos, ya tuve bastante" dijo Asuna suspirando.

"No quieres quedarte?" dijo Haruna sonriendo.

"No!" dijo Asuna, mientras dejaban el lugar.

/Negima Halloween/

"Bouya" dijo Evangeline acercándose a Negi mientras las demás hablaban.

"Si maestra?"

"Que fue esa actuación penosa de antes"

"Que?"

"Como mi discípulo no deberías de haberte asustado e ir de un sitio a otro corriendo y dejarte atrapar tan fácilmente"

"Ah… Bueno, selle mi magia y-"

"A partir de mañana el entrenamiento será más duro"

"¡¿Ah?!"

"Por lo menos no te ha dicho de tomar tu sangre aniki" susurró Kamo en su hombro.

"Te he oído animalejo, ya que lo mencionas mañana beberé un extra por haber tenido que abstenerme de beber la sangre de las niñas antes"

"Kamo-kun!"

"Lo siento aniki…"

"Todavía estas enfadada Asuna?" preguntó Konoka.

"No" dijo Asuna.

"Lo sentimos" dijo Setsuna.

"Ya os disculpasteis antes, no pasa nada" dijo Asuna.

"Si, pero la cara que pusiste cuando pensaste que Zazie iba a darte fue para recordarlo" dijo Haruna sonriendo.

"Cualquiera se hubiera asustado!" dijo Asuna en su defensa.

"Por cierto y Zazie?" pregunto Kaede a Mana.

"Dijo que tiráramos, nos alcanzara enseguida" respondió Mana

/Negima Halloween/

"Hace un rato que espero a esos mocosos, pero no encuentro ninguno, me entere de que iban a venir aquí para hacer una prueba de valor de esas que se hacen, pero ya llevo un rato esperando, ¿habrán llegado antes y ya se habrán marchado?" susurró Chigusa mientras estaba escondida tocando con su espalda la pared de uno de los pasillos. "Quería vengarme por lo de Kyoto y asustarlos" dijo Chigusa, en ese momento escuchó un ruido que venia del fondo del pasillo. "Por fin!" dijo Chigusa sonriendo mientras se ponía una máscara de miedo en la cara, cuando notó que ya estaba cerca la persona, dejó de esconderse y salió para asustarla, entonces vio alguien con una máscara y una motosierra.

"Que-" dijo Chigusa, entonces la persona encendió la motosierra y la levantó. "AHH!" gritó Chigusa asustada mientras huía corriendo por el pasillo, cuando salió del colegio abandonado, la persona se quitó la máscara. "Feliz Halloween" dijo Zazie.

* * *

 **Este fue el último capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar :)**


End file.
